


Realizations

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: The reader comforts Sasuke after he finds out the truth about his older brother, and the two come to another realization together. (NSFW after the horizontal line)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: "Hi lovely! Can you please do a Sasuke nsfw one shot? Takes place after Sasuke finds out the truth about Itachi, and his best friend since childhood is there to comfort him and they're both like super vulnerable and sad and Sasuke ends up kissing her and one things leads to another? Super fluffly smut please." + "can i request adult sasuke x fem reader prompt 99? 99: 'Would it help if I stayed?'"  
> A/n: this is sort of a two-part fic crammed into one, haha! The first part (above the horizontal line) is SFW and contains the plot of the fic, and the second part (under the line) is the smut; so if you don't want to read smut, feel free to stop at the line!  
> If you have requests, head over to my tumblr @kunoichihatake to see if they're open, and if they are feel free to send me an ask!

You had just come back from another long mission, making it back to Konoha just as the sun set. Instead of going straight home to get some much-needed rest, you stopped by Ichiraku Ramen and grabbed two bowls to go, heading straight over to visit your best friend Sasuke. He normally waited by the gates when he knew you were returning from a mission, if he wasn’t on a mission of his own; but you had gotten back early and decided to surprise him.

You knocked on Sasuke’s front door, but were met with no response. _Weird, he’s normally home at this time_. You waited a moment, and were just about to leave and stick the ramen in your fridge for tomorrow when the door opened. Sasuke looked terrible; his smooth black hair was tangled and knotted, and his clothes were rumpled and stained, as if he hadn’t changed them in days. He had huge puffy bags under his bloodshot eyes, which widened when they saw you.

“Y/n, I...didn’t expect you to be back so early,” he said quietly. You stared, unable to take your eyes off his disheveled form. _I’ve never seen him like this._ Sure, you had seen Sasuke upset before, but this was a whole new level of falling apart. You knew something awful had happened.

“Sasuke, are you alright?” you asked with trepidation. “What happened?” Sasuke looked down, but you caught the way his eyes had begun to water up. He stayed silent, as if he was unable to answer your question. You heard him begin to sniffle despite his best attempts to hide them, and crossed over to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sasuke leaned his whole body into yours, as if the weight of standing was too much, and you gently dropped the takeout bag on the ground and wrapped your arms around him, holding him tight as you rubbed a hand up and down his back. He choked back a sob, and you felt your breast, where his face was buried, begin to grow damp. You closed your eyes and stood there for a moment, just holding him and letting your heart break at his pain.

“Sasuke,” you whispered, and he turned his face up to look into yours, his dark eyes red and teary. “ **Would it help if I stayed?** ” He nodded gently in return.

“Please,” he whispered, and you smiled softly, stroking his tangled hair. 

“Let’s go inside, then,” you said, and he stood. You grabbed the bag of ramen and headed through the door behind Sasuke. “I’ll put this in the fridge, just go lay down. I’ll be right there.” Sasuke headed off to his bedroom without another word. You closed and locked his front door and put the ramen away, following him off to his room. 

When you entered his room, Sasuke was already laid in his unmade bed, and you were hit with the smell of someone who hadn’t showered or left bed in a few days. You were shocked -- Sasuke had always been a neat person from the time you met as young children at the Academy, and he was always well-groomed. Your heart pounded in your chest as you walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand gently through his hair. _Something truly awful has happened._

“Sasuke,” you whispered, still gently caressing him. “What happened?” Sasuke didn’t look at you, and you saw tear stains forming on his pillow. He stayed silent and still for a moment before finally speaking, his voice raspy as if he had barely spoken in days.

“I killed Itachi,” he said, and you were taken aback. Sasuke had been wanting to kill his brother for years after what he had done to the Uchiha clan. You felt anger bubbling in your stomach at the thought of his evil older brother. _But if he finally accomplished his goal, why is he so depressed?_ Sasuke swallowed deeply before speaking again, really looking into your eyes for the first time that night. “I was wrong about him, Y/n. I was wrong about everything…” his body shook, and his tears began to fall faster now. You wanted to comfort him, but felt as if you were frozen in place. 

“W-wrong?” you managed. “How so?”

Sasuke choked back a sob. “He killed my family to save me.” He was shaking so hard at the effort of holding back from crying that he could barely speak. 

You stared, dumbfounded. “How…”

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “The Uchiha clan was planning a coup against the Third Hokage. Itachi found out that our whole family was going to be killed, and was told that if he killed them himself he could spare me.” He sniffled, staring deep into your eyes, a small fire dancing behind his pupils. His voice grew stronger and louder. “He did all of this to save me. He let me hate him for years because he didn’t want me to know the truth about our family.”

You stared at Sasuke, speechless. For years, you had hated Itachi Uchiha with a fire for what he had done, almost as much as Sasuke himself had hated the man. But to think he did it all to spare Sasuke’s life...it was almost too much to comprehend.

Sasuke rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. His tears were gone now, but his eyes remained bloodshot. You laid down gently by his side, curling up into him. The two of you had hugged before, certainly, but you had never _cuddled_ like this. Still, you figured, the situation warranted it. Sasuke wrapped an arm around you, pulling you tighter, and you rested your head on his shoulder.

“I still can’t believe he let me kill him,” Sasuke said quietly. You chewed the inside of your cheek, a nervous habit. “He said it was punishment for his crimes, but if he had just told me the truth before…” he choked back another sob, and you looked up at him, placing a hand on his face and caressing it gently. 

“I’m so sorry, Sasuke,” you finally spoke. His gaze met yours, and you saw an ocean of hurt and confusion in his eyes. He took a deep breath.

“It’s over now,” he said. “There’s nothing either of us can do about it.” He leaned his head into your hand, closing his eyes and relaxing. _We’ve never been this intimate before,_ you couldn’t help but think. _We’re so close…_ Your heart beat quickly in your chest, and you willed it to slow down, but to no avail. _Now is not the time to have feelings for your best friend, Y/n_ , you scolded yourself. Sasuke’s eyes opened once more, and he turned his face back to you, making you fear for a moment that you had spoken aloud. But he stayed silent for a moment, and you mentally sighed in relief that you hadn’t said anything out loud.

“Y/n…” Sasuke said, reaching the hand that was wrapped around your shoulder up to play with your hair.

“Yes?”

“There’s just one loose end I want to tie up.” You stared at him, unsure of what he was talking about. Silence hung over the two of you for a long moment, until you finally spoke.

“What is it, Sasuke?” you whispered, and he smiled.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said, leaning in and pressing his lips gently to yours. _Holy shit...he’s kissing me_. You leaned into Sasuke’s lips, deepening the kiss and opening your mouth gently to allow his tongue access. You hadn’t realized until this moment, but you had wanted this for so long, and fireworks seemed to explode in your chest as you kissed Sasuke longer and longer, deeper and sweeter. After a few minutes, you pulled away gently, staring into Sasuke’s eyes.

“Sasuke...what was that for?” He smiled, brushing a few strands of hair off the side of your face.

“I’ve loved you for years, Y/n,” he said, and your heart pounded in your chest so loudly you were sure he could hear it. “Ever since we were children at the Academy. I was too focused on killing Itachi for all that time, but now I realize that wasn’t what was going to make me truly happy.” You saw his eyes gloss over, wet with unshed tears. “Being with you is what will make me happy. All these years, you’ve stood by my side and supported me, even when I ran away and left you behind for all that time. Hell, I didn’t even send a letter,” he choked up, and you reached for his face, but he shook his head. “I have loved you my whole life, and it took me until now to realize what that really meant.”

You felt your heart melt, and realized something: “I love you too, Sasuke.” All those years you had been by his side, from your first day at the Academy as a tiny five-year-old to now, over ten years later. You had trained with him since the beginning, grown with him, eaten lunch with him more times than you could count. He had slept over probably hundreds of times at your house, because you didn’t want him to have to go back home and be all alone. You had waited patiently when he left Konoha to train under Orochimaru, your heart breaking with the loss of your best friend but holding onto the hope that he would be back someday. _And he did come back_. You smiled to yourself. He had come back and sought you out first thing, and you had run into his arms, sobbing at his long-awaited return. And now, he had completed his life’s goal, and you couldn’t be happier that the hatred he had held for so long, the hatred that had taken him away from you for all that time, was fading away.

Sasuke grinned widely, and leaned over to kiss you again. For what seemed like hours, the two of you kissed, grasping onto each other tight, as if you’d never let go again. Eventually, you fell asleep in Sasuke’s arms, holding onto the man you loved.

* * *

Morning came, and you opened your eyes to find yourself in Sasuke’s room. Memories of the night before flooded back. _He told me he loved me._ Your cheeks grew warm with happiness. _And I told him I loved him, too_. You smiled, pressing your fingertips to your lips as if to see if his kiss still lingered on them.

“Good morning, Y/n,” Sasuke said. He was laying on his side, looking at you, and ran a hand through your hair. He had the brightest smile on his face. _I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy_ , you thought.

“Good morning, Sasuke. How did you sleep?”

“Better than I ever have before,” he said, and you felt your heart melt again. _I never realized he had such a way with words_ . He yawned and reached a hand up to cover his mouth, and wrinkled his nose as it faded. He stared at you, and you looked back at him, confused. “Why didn’t you tell me my breath smelled so bad?” You laughed lightly, and Sasuke pressed a quick kiss to your lips before standing up. “I’m going to go freshen up, for both our sakes,” he said, crossing to the bathroom. You watched him walk away, noticing the bulge at the front of his pants. _Whoa, he’s pretty big_ , you thought, and instantly turned bright red. Sasuke walked back into the room, brushing his teeth, and looked at you questioningly.

“What is it?” you asked, feeling the rising warmth in your cheeks. Sasuke held up a finger, and then walked away to spit out the toothpaste. He crossed back into the room and over to the bed, hovering over your form, which was still laid out on his mattress.

“You’re blushing,” he said, with a small smirk. You grew redder still, and cursed yourself for it. “What is it, Y/n?”

“Nothing!” you said quickly, trying to stand up, but Sasuke put a hand down next to your head and stood over you so you couldn’t move. He was still smirking, and you hated how attractive he looked in that moment, bedhead and all.

“Well, if it’s nothing, I guess I’ll go take a bath on my own. Unless you wanted to join?” You felt yourself grow even more flustered, and fumbled to find a response. 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” you managed, and Sasuke laughed. 

“You were the one staring at my dick, Y/n.” He fixed you with a knowing look.

“N-no I wasn’t!” You stammered

Sasuke smiled, and he leaned in and kissed you, long and sweet. He pulled away slightly, but his face stayed close enough to yours that you could feel his warm breath on your skin, smelling minty from the toothpaste. His eyes stared into yours when he finally spoke, the playful sparkle fading into his serious gaze. “I’m not a virgin, Y/n,” he said.

“Neither am I,” you admitted. 

He shook his head gently and continued. “But I’ve never had sex with someone I was in love with, and I know I’m ready to do it with you. If you’re not ready--” you cut him off, pressing your lips against his, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer.

You pulled away, both of you breathing heavily. “I’m ready, Sasuke.” You were a bit nervous, but you trembled excitedly at the thought of Sasuke making love to you. You were closer to him emotionally than anyone else in the world, and you wanted the physical connection, too. 

Sasuke smiled, leaning in to kiss you once more as he climbed into bed on top of you. “So, sex first, then a shower, right? Unless you want to do shower sex or something wild.” You shook your head. 

“I want to savor this,” you smiled. “I want to take it slow and not do anything crazy.”

Sasuke nodded. “Good, me too.” He leaned in to kiss you again, slowly yet growing more passionately, and you melted into him. You traced your fingers gently up his sides; he pulled away at first -- _is he ticklish?_ \-- but then relaxed and let you trail your hands up his back, settling in his hair and tugging gently. He moaned into your mouth, and you chuckled, breaking the kiss for a moment.

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to have a hair-pulling kink,” you teased, trying to find your breath. Sure, this wasn’t your first time having sex; but this felt different already. Everywhere Sasuke’s skin touched yours felt like it was on fire, burning through your body pleasurably and leaving you breathless.

Sasuke chuckled somewhat sheepishly, confirming your suspicions. He fixed his eyes back on you, his pupils wide and fiery. “Why don’t we find your kink, then?” he said, and you felt the area between your legs grow warmer at just the thought of what he might do. You weren’t a particularly kinky person, but you felt like you would let Sasuke do just about anything to you. “I mean, we’ve been friends almost our entire lives, so it’s about the only thing I don’t know about you.” He was right -- on a platonic level, you knew each other inside and out, but this was different. _Now he’s literally about to be inside of me_ , you thought excitedly.

Sasuke leaned back in to kiss you, and one of his hands began to slither up your shirt, grasping your breast. You warmed to his touch, leaning into him as his hand slipped inside your bra and grasped your bare breast, grazing across the nipple. You gasped at his touch.

“Mm, you like that, huh?” he said, his lips never leaving yours and muffling his speech. He pulled his hand out from your bra and you nearly whined at the loss of contact until you realized he had expertly unclipped your bra with no problem.

“Wow, someone’s had practice at that,” you joked breathily as his hand danced across your skin back to grasp your breast. He pinched your nipple gently, and you gasped loudly. 

“Every girl I’ve ever been with has only been practice for you, my love,” he said, leaning back and tugging up the hem of your shirt. You helped him remove your shirt and bra, and laid back to watch him remove his own shirt. He was slim yet built, and you knew he must be incredibly strong. The wetness between your legs began to pool. Sasuke leaned down, but instead of meeting your lips this time, he placed his mouth around your nipple and sucked gently. You moaned loudly, and raised a hand to cover your mouth, but Sasuke grabbed your hand and pinned your arm down.

“I want to hear you,” he said, returning to his work on your nipple. He sucked harder this time, and you moaned again, feeling wetter than you ever felt possible. _He’s barely done anything, and yet I’m more aroused than I’ve ever felt with anyone else before._ One of Sasuke’s hands slid down your abdomen, pausing at the hem of your pants as if to ask permission. You nodded breathlessly, and his hand slid down to cup your sex through your underwear, tracing your slit. You felt like you were going to explode already.

“Sasuke,” you breathed, and he looked up at you. His movements never stopped, and you tried to speak as you panted. “I want to make you feel good, too.” He smiled.

“You will,” he said, slipping a finger into your underwear to feel your wetness. “I’m just preparing you for that first.” You moaned at the intrusion, leaning your head back and closing your eyes, and Sasuke took the opportunity to pull down your pants and underwear, leaving you entirely exposed before him. He slid a finger into your wet slit and began pumping, and your hands flew to his hair, tugging. His other hand came up and gently pulled yours off his hair, pinning it back down on the bed.

“I don’t want to come yet,” he said, his breath heavy, and you smiled, moving your other hand off of his hair and gripping his shoulder. He slid a second finger into you and began pumping faster, and your breath picked up. He began to rub your clit with his thumb, and your toes began to curl up. _Am I going to cum already? Holy shit, this is the fastest I’ve ever--_ your train of thought was cut off by Sasuke pulling his hands away from both your breast and your pussy, and you whined. 

Sasuke smiled at you. “I don’t want you coming yet, either,” he said, reaching into his nightstand and pulling out a condom. He removed his pants and underwear effortlessly, and you got your first look at his cock. It was large, but not too large, with a pink head that had begun to leak precum. You grasped his cock with your hand before he could roll the condom on, and kept your eyes locked on his as you leaned your head down to lick the wetness off his tip. He smiled widely and gently tugged your hair back, pulling your face off his dick.

“Next time, princess,” he said. You laid back down and watched as he put the condom on, your sex pulsing with want. Sasuke positioned himself at your entrance and kissed you once more as he pushed into you, both of you moaning in unison into the other’s mouth. “Shit, Y/n, you feel so good.”

“Sasuke,” you could only manage to moan in return. He began a rhythm of pumping in and out of you almost immediately, and you gasped, your hands flying up to his hair. His own hands came up and grabbed yours, pinning them above your head with a firm, yet gentle grasp.

“I told you, I didn’t want to come yet,” he panted, and you could feel sweat beginning to form on his forehead, pressed against your own. He smirked at you as your eyes closed, your body enveloped in pleasure. “You’ve made me pin you down a few times already. Have I found your kink, princess?” You had never really been pinned down during sex before, but you had to admit that it did arouse you, being entirely under Sasuke’s control. You moaned in reply. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.” You felt his lips press back against yours, and he picked up the speed, pushing into you so hard that you were sure you wouldn’t be doing much walking for the rest of the day. He pushed deeper, hitting your g-spot, and you began to see stars. Your toes curled up again.

“Are you cumming, princess?” Sasuke whispered in your ear. “I want to hear you say my name.”

“S-sasuke!” you moaned loudly. “Fuck, Sasuke!” You felt yourself clench around him as you came. His thrusting slowed, and you knew he had just come, too. You rode out your orgasms together as he pumped in and out of you, slowing to a stop. Sasuke leaned his sweaty forehead against yours, both of you breathing heavily.

“God, Y/n, that was incredible,” he managed, and you opened your eyes to look into his dark ones, the pupils wide.

You grinned. “Yeah, it was.” He kissed you gently, your wet lips pressing together warmly. He pulled out of you slowly, and you felt empty where you had been filled to the brim moments earlier.

“Why don’t we take that bath now?” He asked breathlessly, and you nodded.

“I love you, Sasuke.”

“I love you too, Y/n.”


End file.
